cmsgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sketched Warz
The Sketched Warz Series is a series done by the young game developers Connor Schorer, Matthew Leonard, and Soren Allen. The game features an elaborate storyline. Storyline (Spoilers!) God has realized the power in you, so he tries to destroy you. Sketched Warz I In Sketched Warz I, you begin your adventure. Official Cutscenes //Cutscene\\ The Story Begins. There is a small village. In this village, a boy, Tewot Shladif, is sent out to collect wood for the townspeople. All of a sudden, an Angel, sent from God appears! (Usually these things are good.) The angel is sent from God to steal your 'powers'. "What powers?", you ask? The angel lunges at you knocking over your bag. A piece of Iron and a piece of wood fall down. In a flash of light, the Iron and Wood turn into a gleaming sword. The angel charges back, and... //Prologue Angel Battle\\ The Angel was almost defeated, but just before the final lunge, you appeared in a new world. Was this an illusion? or was this real? //End Cutscene\\ Sketched Warz II In this Amazing sequel, a new dimension has arisen, Dimension D. Dimension D was made to keep more room beteen the Heavens and Dimension A. Sketched Warz III In Sketched Warz III, Satan's Family is after you. Satan has created a new Dimension E as well. Once you get to the underworld, you fight Satan's children. After beating them, they will join you on your adventure. Skelette, Satan's Daughter will fall in love with your hero, and will help you defeat Satan, and win the game. Sketched Warz IV God, Satan, and Hadenelle make an alliance, but the bond was too strong, and Hadenelle is destroyed in the process. Dimensions F and G are created in the bond. Dimension H was going to be created for Hadenelle, but the Creators erased it. The Creators erased more than they thought they did. Once you beat the game, all of the universe has been erased, or has it? Sketched Warz V In Sketched Warz V, you have to recreate the eight dimensions back after God and Satan destroyed them. At the start of the game, God and Satan are recreated from Dimension A. Satan kidnaps his children and stores them in Dimension E. once you recreate Dimension E, they are free, and you can start recreating Dimension F. In Dimension F, evil is waiting. After you beat Dimension F, God and Satan are waiting for you. When you arrive, God and Satan create Dimension G. The trio awaits you for battle all together in your home village. Satan's children will help you as well in this battle. After you win, the creators completely resketch the plot of the universe. Sketched Warz VI Resketched Warz has begun! Dimensions A-E have all of the evil erased from them, but there is a new threat. There is a direct connection between the Heavens and the Underworld. What trouble could this cause? The tunnel is said to contain a complete arsenal of anything classified as "evil" by anyone's standards (Yes, there is even banana storage...). How can this be destroyed? To win, you must travel to boh the Heavens and the underworld to destroy their links to the passage. Sketched Warz VII The tunnel, it's been destroyed, right? Not completely... The tunnel's accesses from Dimensions F/G have not been destroyed, so their bases are temporarily moved to dimensions F and G. The accesses are now able to go to every dimension. Inside, there is a bomb so powerful, that it can destroy the entire bridge, but nothing else. You must find this bomb. Sketched Warz VIII In Sketched Warz VIII, All of the Universe has been put to war, as Dimension turns on Dimension. Dimensions A-E are against Dimensions F, G, Heavens, and Underworld. The whole war started by Skelette having a meltdown, and Satan saying that she cries like a little Brussels sprout... Wierd... Sketched Warz IX Time Travel has been discovered by the Hero! Each Dimension will have to be accessed through the past! What does this mean? Sketched Warz X In Resketched Warz V (Sketched Warz X), you have to recreate the nine dimensions back after God and Satan destroy them (Very similar to V). At the start of the game, God and Satan are recreated from Dimension A. Satan kidnaps his children and stores them in Dimension F. once you recreate Dimension F, they are free, and you can start recreating Dimension G. In Dimension G, evil is waiting. They recreate a second form of each dimension. They banish you to Dimension A2. There is then 10 stages per dimension - A2 through F2. There is then 20 stages in Dimension G2. After you beat Dimension G2, God and Satan are waiting for you. When you arrive, Satan creates Dimension H, and recreates Hadenelle. The duo awaits you for battle all together in your home village. Satan's children will help you as well in this battle. Then, you travel to The Heavens and Defeat God once and for all! After you win, the creators erase the universe, with dreams for a new one. Lettered Dimensional Appearences SWI - Dimensions (A)-© SWII - Dimension (D) SWIII - Dimension (E) SWIV - Dimension (F) SWV - Dimension (G) SWIX - Dimensions (Pre-A)-(Pre-E) SWX - Dimensions (A2)-(G2), (H) Stages Sketched Warz I - 200 Dimension A - 1-50 (5,10) Dimension B - 51-100 (5,10) Dimension C - 101-150 (5,10) The Heavens - 151-200 (5,10) Sketched Warz II - 250 Dimension A - 1-50 (5,10) Dimension B - 51-100 (5,10) Dimension C - 101-150 (5,10) Dimension D - 151-200 (5,10) The Heavens - 201-250 (5,10) Sketched Warz V - 500 Dimension A - 1-50 (5,10) Dimension B - 51-100 (5,10) Dimension C - 101-150 (5,10) Dimension D - 151-200 (5,10) The Heavens - 201-250 (5,10) Dimension E - 251-300 (5,10) The Underworld - 301-350 (5,10) Dimension F - 351-400 (5,10) Dimension G - 401-499 (9,10) The Village - 500 (1) Sketched Warz VI - 400 Dimension A - 1-50 (5,10) Dimension B - 51-100 (5,10) Dimension C - 101-150 (5,10) Dimension D - 151-200 (5,10) Dimension E - 201-250 (5,10) The Heavens - 251-320 (7,10) The Passage - 321-330 (10,1) The Underworld - 331-400 (7,10) Sketched Warz VII - 500 Dimension A - 1-50 (5,10) The Passage - 51-60 (10,1) Dimension B - 61-110 (5,10) The Passage - 111-120 (10,1) Dimension C - 121-170 (5,10) The Passage - 171-180 (10,1) Dimension D - 181-230 (5,10) The Passage - 231-240 (10,1) Dimension E - 241-290 (5,10) The Passage - 291-300 (10,1) The Heavens - 301-370 (7,10) The Passage - 371-380 (10,1) The Underworld - 381-450 (7,10) The Passage - 451-500 (10,5) Sketched Warz VIII - 650 Dimension A - 1-50 (5,10) Dimension B - 51-100 (5,10) Dimension C - 101-150 (5,10) Dimension D - 151-200 (5,10) Dimension E - 201-250 (5,10) Dimensional Passage - 251-340 (9,10) Dimension F - 341-430 (9,10) The Heavens - 431-520 (9,10) Dimension G - 521-610 (9,10) The Underworld - 611-700 (9,10) Dimensional Battlefield - 700-750 (10,5) Sketched Warz IX - 800 Dimension Pre-A - 1-50 (5, 10) Dimension Pre-B - 51-100 (5, 10) Dimension Pre-C - 101-150 (5, 10) Dimension Pre-D - 151-200 (5, 10) Dimension Pre-E - 201-250 (5, 10) Temporal Transfer - 251-400 (15,10) Dimension A - 401-450 (5, 10) Dimension B - 451-500 (5, 10) Dimension C - 501-550 (5, 10) Dimension D - 551-600 (5, 10) Dimension E - 601-650 (5, 10) Temporal Vortex - 651-800 (15,10) Sketched Warz X - 1000 Dimension A - 1-100 (10,10) Dimension B - 101-200 (10,10) Dimension C - 201-300 (10,10) Dimension D - 301-400 (10,10) Dimension E - 401-500 (10,10) The Underworld - 501-600 (10,10) Dimension F - 601-700 (10,10) Dimension G - 701-800 (10,10) Dimension A2 - 801-810 (1,10) Dimension B2 - 811-820 (1,10) Dimension C2 - 821-830 (1,10) Dimension D2 - 831-840 (1,10) The Heavens2 - 841-850 (1,10) Dimension E2 - 851-860 (1,10) The Underworld2 - 861-870 (1,10) Dimension F2 - 871-880 (1,10) Dimension G2 - 881-900 (2,10) Dimension H - 901-949 (4,10) The Village - 950 (1) The Heavens - 951-1000 (5,10) Games In the Series *Sketched Warz: Tewot's Adventure *Sketched Warz II: God's Revenge *Sketched Warz III: Realm of Death *Sketched Warz IV: A Dangerous Alliance *Sketched Warz V: The Ultimate Scheme *Resketched Warz (Sketched Warz VI): A New Sketch *Resketched Warz II (Sketched Warz VII): All Over Again *Resketched Warz III (Sketched Warz VIII): The Galaxial Battles *Resketched Warz IV (Sketched Warz IX): Through History *Resketched Warz V (Sketched Warz X): The Battle of God Category:Sketched Warz